


Fleurs Fleurissent

by kelmeckiss



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (possibly), (will be specified in the notes of each chapter), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Skam France - Freeform, Triggers, possible medical and gardening inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelmeckiss/pseuds/kelmeckiss
Summary: A story in which Lucas and Eliott are brought together by different circumstances, in a place where the most beautiful of flowers start to bloom even through the filthiest and toughest of dirts.Expect an abundance of flowers and plant related attempts at metaphors.The majority of the characters isn't mine. This work is inspired by french remake of Skam.





	Fleurs Fleurissent

**Author's Note:**

> No specific trigger warnings for this first chapter.  
> English is not my first language so there might be some mistakes or typos, feel free to correct me.  
> Any kind of feedback is welcomed and I will be grateful for any kudos or comments you decide to leave.  
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

>   _ **Anemone;** means anticipation for the future, protection against all things evil and mainly, protection against diseases and illnesses._
> 
>  

 

[**Lundi 16h03**  ](https://freeonlinedice.com/)

 

The car ride has been silent. Lucas' father has been silent, Lucas himself has been silent. There was no argument between them prior to their departure, just the still silence of a million things left unsaid, thought but not voiced, left to be buried. The words didn't have to be said out loud because Lucas could imagine them just as well.

'You chose this, you wanted this, you don't get to complain.'

They rarely ever fought. They rarely ever talked. So silence it was.

Or was it? The boy couldn't tell, not really. With his thoughts rushing forward faster than the vehicle that they were sitting in, with his thoughts louder than the wheels on the asphalt of the road underneath him, louder than the casual sounds of Paris - cars honking, people yelling, laughing, a motocycle speeding into a particularly sharp right turn. All those sounds were drowned out, suffocated by the harsh cacaphony of his own mind. It was going to be fine, he tried to convince himself. Nothing will go wrong, he repeated. An endless loop of assurations at the unexistent end of which he always stopped, faltered, only to start again.

He stopped himself from sighing out loud, from running his trembling fingers through his hair. No, don't let him see, he told himself. So he just clenched his jaw, looked straight ahead, keeping up his facade, his pathetic false pretense.

Somewhere, deep down, he rationally knew that this needed to happen, that this was the only possible way for him to keep it at least a little bit together, as much as he could. However, rationality had a bad habit of leaving him at the least convenient of times no matter how hard he clutched onto it.

His thoughts screeched to a halt as his father turned the steering wheel swiftly, took a last left turn and pulled into a particularly peaceful neighbourhood. The streets were clean and mostly clear of any passerbys, just a few couples and individuals going out for a stroll in the warm Monday afternoon. Lucas watched them with no real interest, without even really looking at them but he guessed they looked happy or at least somewhat content.

His father parked the car, turned off the engine and gave him what failed to be an encouraging smile but came out instead as a forced smirk that just made the both of them even more uncomfortable. Lucas pressed his lips into a thin line and opened the door on the side of his passenger seat so that he could leave the car. Outside, a fresh breeze hit him, making him shiver with something different than nervous energy, for once. The sun rays hit his face as he lifted up his head to the sky and took a deep breath, taking at least a few seconds to just stand there and to at least pretend that he was trying to compose himself. It couldn't even have been a full minute when he felt his father grow impatient, standing next to him, so he made a move to get the rest of his things, which were packed haphazardly into a small-ish carry on bag. Lucas didn't wait for the older man while he locked the car, he walked towards the entrance of the area with slow, deliberate steps. He knew the attempts at prolonging his waiting were useless but he couldn't stop himself from trying to stay outside of the gates, the walls for some more time. They told him it won't be like that, he won't be caged like an animal. By now though, Lucas knew better than to just blindly trust anyone.

From the outside, the building looked like what could have easily been a high school or an office institution of some kind, with big windows and tasteless beige facade. Around the whole building was a park of sorts, with trees whose branches moved mellowly in the wind, with flowers of different colors blooming by the sidewalks. The benches that stood in the shadows of the trees were unoccupied at the moment. To someone else perhaps, the scene might have looked peaceful and serene but Lucas couldn't bring himself to appreciate the view. He swore he could hear birds chirping somewhere above him and he couldn't help his mouth from twisting into a bitter smirk, everything seemed too idyllic.

At the main entrance, next to a grand wooden door, his father pressed a bell and a few seconds later, something in the lock of the door gave in and they were being buzzed in. Stepping over the treshold of the building and letting the door close behind them felt like a confirmation, a declaration, a definitve one-way journey. That last step felt like a signature at the bottom of a paper, even though he wasn't legally able to do that. His father would have to do that for him, since he was still the child, since a different person was still officially responsible for him, at least according to the law. But the law didn't live with them, didn't eat or not eat dinner with them, didn't sleep in their beds.

First on the list of necessities was the paperwork, then a proper tour of the place then something, something, Lucas didn't really know, he couldn't focus on the voice of the petite woman who came to greet them. The trembling got worse, he began shaking as a person who got caught in a blizzard and forgot to put on a jacket.

“Bonjour. My name is Gabrielle. You must be the Lallemants?” the woman introduced herself shortly and shook hands with his father.

“Lucas, nice to meet you.” he said quietly and tried to ignore how his voice faltered. He shook ‘Gabrielle’s’ hand in return.

After that, he didn't trust himself to speak anymore, so he stayed quiet and simply followed the woman who was leading them and who quickly started discussing something with his father animatedly. The first floor of the building consisted mostly of offices of the doctors and nurses, of meeting rooms and sterile places painted over with what were supposed to be comforting and calm colors. Not many people roamed the hallways there but the echoes of voices could be heard from behind closed doors. On each of the doors were tags of the doctor residing there and their specialization written in bold and sometimes even colorful letters, sometimes accompanied by stickers or painted pictures underneath and around. There were pictures hung up in frames on the walls, potted plants stood in periodic intervals by the walls. The whole place didn’t resemble a hospital at all, except for the cold clean air that surprisignly didn’t reek of desinfiction but smelled rather pleasantly of the flowers, either coming from those potted plants or those flowers that Lucas saw blooming outside, he couldn’t tell. The place itself looked almost welcoming enough, almost cozy but there was still something that made the young boy shiver, maybe it was the low temperature or perhaps the eerie echoes of their steps on the wooden floors.

They reached a staircase that led to the second floor of the house, where quite more occupants walked. They greeted the lady and eyed the newcomer. Or maybe they didn’t actually care enough to do so. Lucas squirmed under their gazes, lowered his eyes to the floor and willed them to just stay there and focus on his steps instead – left, right, left, right and so on – it did little to calm his nerves. He felt judged, even though those people especially had little reason to judge him. He knew that but still, he couldn’t bring himself to come to terms with it. He still felt metaphorical fingers pointing at him. He let out an exasperated huff of breath, he allowed himself to lose that much of his composure.

He prayed that the ‘tour’ would be over soon. He could learn where everything was later, there were pointers showing directions everywhere anyway. He just wanted be alone somewhere, in a room that he could pretend was his own, his home, where he could shut the door and lock it securely.

He knew that this was a part of the problem, of his problem.

After going through all of the common areas, they reached the part of the building where the accomodation was. They were pointed in the directions of the showers, cafeteria and at last, the rooms. They reached the end of the hallway, where Gabrielle stopped in front of one door in particular which Lucas guessed led to a room that he would soon call his own. He turned to his father who had an unsure look on his face, he looked like he was quite uncomfortable, now that their time to part has come and honestly, Lucas could relate. He gripped Lucas’ shoulder quite harshly and brought him closer into a one-sided hug. Lucas’ arms stayed hanging limply by his sides, one of them still clutching onto his bag. He momentarily and involuntarily tensed, muscles locking into place but he let himself be pressed against his dad, just for the sake of some hypothetical greater good.

“I’ll pick you up on Friday, okay?” he smiled at him and his son simply gave an understanding nod back, aware of the fact that Gabrielle was observing their strained interaction closely.

“If you could just wait for me here, we still have some matters to discuss before you leave.” she smiled in the direction of his father. “And as for you Lucas, this will be you room from now on. Understandably, there are some certain rules that we can go over together and if you have any quest-”

“I was actually wondering if i could just start settling in?” He cut her off abruptly and he was a bit held back by his quite rude interruption himself. He pointedly ignored his father’s judging gaze. Gabrielle just gave him another one of her kind smiles – he noticed that they were probably very characteristic for her – and an amused nod.

“Well then. Here is a list of the mentioned rules, a small map of the place and information with where you will meet someone who will set up your time schedule tomorrow. Dinner will be at seven. Welcome, we hope you’ll be at peace here.” she handed him a small stack of papers, pointed out the cafeteria to him again and then made to leave, while he was still thinking about the last sentence and wondering whether it was the slogan of the place or just something that felt appropriate to her at the moment.

“Thank you.” he said politely, eager to finally extract himself from the casual affairs and to close himself in his assigned room. Turning around, he noticed that he wasn’t given a set of keys, probably because of safety reasons in cases of emergencies. He tried to not think about that too much.

The doors were opened with a small creak as he stepped inside of the room. The room itself was quite small but not enough to make him claustrophobic, even with the bed, the desk and the wardrobe, there was enough space to move around. On the wall opposite to him was a huge french window and when he stepped closer to look outside, the view in front of him almost took his breath away.

In the atrium below his window found place a paradise of wild flowers, with colorful petals and rich green leaves, blooming in a glorious rainbow of technicolors. The vivid colors danced before his eyes, as the flowers swayed in the soft evening wind, shaking some of the leaves and petals astray, letting them be carried aimlessly in the air and ultimately having them drop to the green grass underneath the animated tapestry of the diverse flora. Lucas knew that he wasn’t familiar with most of the flowers, wouldn’t be able to name the majority of them if he was asked to, but the mere look of them captured his attention, held his senses captive. He could hear the birds sitting on the tall branches of the magnolia tree, singing their melodies, could almost hear the individual blades of the grass rustling in the breeze. He took in a rich breath of the fresh air and with his exhale, he let his shoulders sag.

He allowed a part of himself to hope that this was actually a place for new beginnings, for better days and a place where could genuinely feel at peace, for the first time in years.

At the Clinique des Fleurs not only flowers did, indeed, bloom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, feedback of any kind is welcomed!  
> Next chapter will be uploaded in a span of less than a week.  
> Feel free to contact me on my instagram: @kelmecis.s


End file.
